Sick Inside
by invader-diem
Summary: One-shot! Miley feels guilty after she shares a kiss with Nate, who is in love with Alex. Based off the song Sick Inside. Nalex/Niley


**I'm on a roll! LOL, anyways, one-shot! I was listening to Sick Inside by Hope Partlow and the story popped into my head. If you haven't heard the song yet, I advise you to. This story is based on it.**

Miley was at her locker when she looked to my left and saw... _them_.

Nate and Alex were the perfect couple, they were completely in love and weren't afraid to show it. Alex was leaning on the locker and Nate was whispering in her ear. She started giggling. Miley felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the girl's restroom and looked in the mirror. She looked fine, but felt horrible.

_I can't believe I actually did that! What the hell was I thinking?! How could I do this to Alex? She is one of my closest friends, we've been neighbors for forever, but it felt so right..._

***Flashback***

**Miley was sitting on her front porch writing when she heard a car honk and looked up.**

**Nate was in his car. He smiled at her and she waved. She got up and walked to his car. "Hey Nate."**

**"Hey Miles, you wouldn't happen to know where Alex is, would you?" He asked. "Actually, she is at the library studying, she told me if you came by to tell you that she'll call you later when she's done." Miley said.**

**"Oh, okay... What are you doing right now?"**

**"Me? Nothing really..."**

**"Want to hang out for a little?" Nate asked.**

**Miley hesitated at first, "Um, yeah. Why not?" She jumped into his car and they started driving. **

**"Where are we going?" Miley asked curiously. Nate glanced at her then smiled, "It's a surprise."**

**They drove for about another 20 minutes until they came to a stop. Miley jumped out of Nate's car and gasped when she saw the view. "Wow Nate, it's beautiful." They were on a hill that over-looked Los Angeles. **

**"Yeah." Nate said pulling out a blanket and putting it on the hood of his car.**

**Miley turned around, "What are you doing?"**

**"Can I run something by you?" **

**"Like what?" Miley asked. **

**"A song." He replied pulling out his guitar. "I wrote it for Alex, but I want to get someone's opinion on it first."**

**"Okay." She sat next to him on the hood of his car.**

**Nate started strumming his guitar, then started singing,**

_**Hey there, pretty lady**_

_**Tell me how you do it**_

_**And tell me, what can I do to help**_

_**Cuz I've been thinking of you**_

_**For a little while now**_

_**And this right here is how I feel**_

_**Girl, you got me going crazy**_

_**Knock me off my feet**_

_**Now you've got me beggin, baby**_

_**Beggin, baby, please**_

_**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**_

_**Get away with me**_

_**Cuz girl, I don't know what to do**_

_**Cuz I'm so in love with you**_

**Miley smiled and looked into Nate's eyes.**

_**Head over my heels**_

_**Yeah, I know how I feel**_

_**Girl, you know that I'm in love**_

_**Know I once was lonely**_

_**Now I know you love me**_

_**This right here is how I feel**_

_**Whoa oh**_

_**Girl, you got me going crazy**_

_**Knock me off my feet**_

_**Now you've got me beggin, baby**_

_**Beggin, baby, please**_

_**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**_

_**Get away with me**_

_**Cuz girl, I don't know what to do**_

_**Cuz I'm so in love with you**_

**Nate finished and they were still looking into each other's eyes. "It was beautiful Nate, Alex is going to love it." Miley said still gazing into his eyes.**

**Suddenly Nate started leaning in, and Miley followed. BAM! There lips touched. Nate pulled away with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."**

**Miley was speechless. Nate jumped off the car and put his guitar away. "Nate, it's fine." Miley said trying to calm him down. Nate looked at her. "No it's not, I just kissed my girlfriends friend!" Nate ran his fingers though his hair frustrated. "Look Miley, please don't tell Alex, it was a mistake. I just got so caught up into the song I thought you were Alex."**

**Miley was hurt, "I won't tell her." She whispered trying to keep in tears. **

**"Thank you... Let's get you home." Miley nodded and they both got into the car.**

**They drive home in silence. It might have been the most awkward moment ever. They finally arrived at Miley's house.**

**Nate turned towards her, "Can we pretend this never happened?" He asked putting out his hand.**

**Miley looked at it, then shook it and nodded. She got out and went inside her room and cried.**

***End of Flashback***

Miley had tears escaping her eyes thinking about that day. She quickly washed her face and left the restroom.

She was walking to class when she heard something familiar coming from one of the classrooms. She stopped and cracked open the door.

Inside she saw Nate singing the same song to Alex. They were both staring at each other smiling. Alex was blushing. Nate was looking at her like he was the luckiest man alive to have her, like he was in love, not the same way he was looking at Miley. She felt the tears coming again. She closed the door lightly, wiped her tears, then walked to class.

Alex grinned at Nate when he finished singing, "Nate, that was... incredible." She leaned in and kissed him. She could feel him smiling into it. She pulled away, but kept her forehead on his still looking into his eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you." Nate said. Alex smiled and gave him a peck. "I love you too."

The bell rang dismissing break time. Alex went to class with butterflies in her stomach. She was truly in love.

She was sitting in class doodling when she saw people staring at her and whispering. "Am I missing something?" She asked confused. Alex's best friend Mitchie went up to Alex.

"I have to tell you something..." She said looking sympathetic. "What?" Alex asked worried.

"Miley and Nate kissed." Alex looked at Mitchie in disbelief, "W-what?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, Chad saw them on the hill and they kissed."

Alex was in complete shock. How could they do this to her? Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't wipe them. She just got up abruptly and left.

Miley was in study hall resting her head when she heard someone say, "That's the girl who kissed Nate!" She shot her head and looked around. People were looking at her with digust and shaking their head. She saw Alex run in towards her. _Shit. _She thought.

"P-please tell m-me it's not t-true!" Alex said with her eyes red and tears running down her cheeks like a river.

"Uhh.. what's not... true?" Miley asked playing dumb. "Miley!" Alex yelled.

Miley looked around again at all the people staring at them. She looked at Alex feeling like she was going to explode. Miley's eyes became watery, "I'm so sorry..." Miley whispered.

Alex gasped, covering her mouth and shaking her head. She backed away slowly, "I can't believe this." She mumbled then ran out the building. Miley ran after her. "Alex! Please let me explain!"

Alex kept running until she reached the middle of the football field and fell to her knee's screaming in anger and pain.

Miley caught up and knelt down in front of her. Alex looked at her.

Miley wanted to beat herself for causing Alex this pain. Alex sniffled.

"Look Alex, I am so sorry! That kiss meant absolutely nothing! Nate just wanted my opinion on the song he wrote for you. We got so caught up in the moment, and he thougt I was you... I would never do something like that on purpose. Please if your mad, be mad at me, not Nate."

Alex looked at Miley. She could see how guilty Miley felt. "So there is nothing going on between you and Nate?"

"Nope." Miley said shaking her head, "I'm just a girl who, kissed a boy who, is in love.. with you..."

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review it!  
**_

_**They make me smile. :D  
**_


End file.
